It is known from DE 39 18 500 C2 to fasten the seat divider or even the seat foot to a supporting tube. The seat foot is fastened by means of a tensioning strap to the supporting tube and the seat divider is fastened in the front region by means of a profiled tube and screw connections.
For example, disclosed in German Utility Model No. 76 28 789 U1 is a so-called aircraft passenger seat row with individual backrests and side parts, defined laterally by seat dividers, which side parts are carried by a common seat frame which comprises at least two spars extending parallel to one another and running in the transverse seat direction, configured as tubes, to which feet are fixedly connected and at least one portion of the seat dividers is adjustably connected in the longitudinal direction of the spars.
Generally, an adaptation to the respective configuration of the aircraft fuselage is carried out where the seat dividers and the seat legs are displaceable along the spars and connected thereto either via a lever hub principle or by a direct positive connection. In this type of connection, there is the drawback that when the seat leg comes into contact with the seat divider, specific parts or connection adapters are necessary.